When a prescribed product constituted by each kind of component is produced, it is important what combination of components is selected and what assembly procedure is adopted to assemble the components, to be competitive in “production”. For example, in a multi-kind, small volume production, it is important to constitute required components for each product and change a constitution correctly and easily as much as possible. In order to realize the aforementioned matter, there is disclosed a technique to make and manage a database of each kind of component (see, patent document 1, for example).
Also, the technique for studying a spatial relation such as an arrangement and hit between components is disclosed. Specifically, it is previously studied in a virtual space whether or not a space between components can be ensured so that the hand of a worker can be inserted during assembling the components (see, patent document 2, for example).
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-148814 (pages 4 to 7, and FIG. 1)
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-34458 (pages 3 to 4, and FIG. 7)